


I love You

by LexisGrey



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexisGrey/pseuds/LexisGrey
Summary: “There are all kinds of love in this world, but never the same love twice.” – F. Scott Fitzgerald.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	I love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelotusflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/gifts), [jewboykahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/gifts), [ambercreek95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercreek95/gifts).



> This is my way of telling you guys how much I appreciate all the love and support you give me every day! I hope you gonna like it. <3

Kenny looked up to the clear night sky as he took a long, deep drag of the joint. Millions of stars glimmered on the endless sky. A shiver ran through his body. It was pretty cold on the outside balcony, but he just loved sitting there, on the chilly tiled floor, watching over the little mountain town he grew up in.

“I don’t know man… ” Tweek began and glanced at the other blond with bloodshot eyes. “I still don’t think it’s a good idea.” A hint of anxiety appeared in his foggy blue eyes.

Kenny tore his gaze away from the heavens to met the other man in the eye. He blew the smoke into Tweek’s face with a smirk. “I know, I know… But what if- ”

“I don’t like where is this going, Ken.” Tweek sighed and took the joint out of the other’s hand, bringing it to his lips. “I know I already told you a million time, but still… No.” He demanded and took a shot.

A bittersweet grin bloomed on Kenny’s face; the two tiny silver balls of his smiley piercing showed as he smiled. He knew Tweek was right, Tweek was always right. He reached out and gently pinched the other blond’s cold cheek. “Can I please marry you?”

Tweek let out a soft chuckle and placed his own hand on top of Kenny’s one. Deep blue eyes met grey ones. “I don’t think Craig would be happy with that.” He said with a soft smile and handed over the joint to his best friend.

“Fuck Craig!” Kenny snorted and removed his hand from the other’s face.

Tweek burst into a fit of laughter. “Yeah, fuck Craig!” As he kept laughing, he reached for the glass of water he shared with Kenny. “He promised to take the rubbish out, but of course he forgot it.” He pouted but there wasn’t a hint of anger in his voice.

“It’s not fair, though. Why is he the lucky one to have you?”

“Big dick?” Tweek shrugged with a sly smile then took another sip of water.

“Fair point.” Kenny snickered. “I can’t argue with that one.” He puffed on the joint again.

“But honestly Ken, I’m worried about you.” Tweek continued to fix his gaze at the chipped black polish on his friend’s nails.

Kenny felt his heart sinking. He wasn’t sure if he really did deserve all the love and care Tweek showered him with ever since they get close to each other during high school. Kenny was a junkie, and a real mess sometimes, and even though he would die for his three best friends, they just never understood him the way Tweek did. Tweek got it. Tweek went through some shit too, and he was there for him when it looked like no one cared. Tweek stayed next to him when he was at his worst and held him tight when he felt too weak to stand on his feet alone.

“I’m fine, I really am. I just need a little more time.” He handed the joint to the other.

“You know my opinion.” Tweek breathed out and took a drag of the cigarette. He pitched his nose when the smoke scratched his throat. He took the joint out from his lips and pointed it towards his friend. “You wanna finish it?”

“Nah.” Kenny shook his head and stood up, grabbing the glass of water through the motion. The other blond nodded and stubbed the joint out on the nearly full ashtray which rested between them on the floor.

Kenny leaned a bit forward and gave Tweek a hand to help him stand up too.

“Thanks.” Tweek said and opened the balcony’s door and let his friend in first.

Once they stepped inside the toasty warm living room, Kenny deliberately walked towards the couch. He dropped himself down on it with a moan.

“Pizza?” Tweek asked once he closed the door.

Kenny glanced at him with a happy smile. “Yeah, dude! You know me so well!”

A short, stoned giggle left Tweek’s lips as he stepped out from the living room to grab the leftover pizza from the kitchen. While he was on his way, he took his phone out from his pocket to check it. He had a bunch of new messages from Craig, well, most specifically from Clyde, who stole his best friend’s phone and took a million selfies of himself and sent it to Tweek. In some of the pictures, there was an annoyed looking Craig in the back ground, or a Craig who was happily munching on some chips. But the last picture Clyde sent him made his heart flutter. It was just Craig, sitting on Token’s carpet with crossed legs while he was deeply engaged in the game they played, and he was smiling. It was the kind of smile which stole Tweek’s heart all those years ago.

Tweek bit back a smile and quickly saved the picture as he walked inside their kitchen and sighed as he looked around. He and Kenny made such a mess there, Craig definitely won’t be happy about it.

He took the remaining slices of cold pizza on a plate and chucked it into the microwave to heat it up a bit. While he was waiting, he also grabbed some snacks for Black and White, their beloved guinea pigs.

When the microwave finally beeped, he took the leftovers out and rushed back to the living room with full hands.

Kenny’s eyes lit up the moment Tweek came back from his food hunt. His mouth got watery just from the smell of the pizza. “You are the best, man!” He chimed and sat up on the couch in better position for eating.

Tweek chuckled and handed the full plate to him, before he walked over their pets’ cage. When the two Guineas saw him, they cooed happily and got even more excited once their owner gave them the snacks he brought.

“They are so cute.” Kenny said, munching on a slice of four-cheese pizza.

“They are.” Tweek agreed with a smile and turned around to head over his friend. He plopped down next to the other blond and stole a slice for himself. “God, why does everything taste better when you are high?”

Kenny let out a heartwarming laugh and leaned onto Tweek, placing his head at the fellow blond’s shoulder. “I don’t know, but you spoke to truth.” He gorged the last bite of his pizza down and glanced at the other man. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched his happily smiling face. It made him delighted to see his best friend so happy. Tweek didn’t have an easy life either, and Kenny was sure that without Craig he wouldn’t make it, but luckily that asshole Craig Tucker was there for him, and Kenny could never thank him enough for being such an amazing boyfriend to Tweek, and loving him so deeply and undyingly.

“I love you so much.” Kenny mumbled with a lopsided smile. It was the weed which made him so emotional, but he said it with absolute sincerity in his voice, and he really meant it. He did love the other blond man. Not the same way Craig loved him, though. Kenny’s love was different. It was a deep, gentle kind of love, which warmed his heart up and calmed him down. He admired Tweek. He looked up at him. He cared about him, and he would die for him without a second hesitation, but he never really wanted to be with Tweek. In a strange twisted way, Kenny always thought that what he felt for the other blond was what he should feel towards his own mother.

Tweek’s eyes softened as he gazed at the other man’s kind, handsome face. “I love you too, Kenneth.” He whispered and pressed a gently, small kiss on Kenny’s forehead.

“So, does that mean that you’re finally gonna leave Craig for me?” A mischievous, flirty smile cracked on his face as he slipped his arms around Tweek’s tiny waist.

Tweek burst into a laughter and patted the other’s dark blond hair. “He would come after us and kill you.”

“Worth the risk.” Kenny chuckled and reached for the remote controller. “What should we watch?”

“The Office?”

“Gotcha!”

***

Craig checked the time at his phone and decided it was time for him to head back home. He looked down at his lap, where Clyde’s legs stretched over. With a devilish grin he moved his hand closer to his best friend’s dirty socks and began to mercilessly tickling his feet.

“Fuck, Craig!” Clyde cried out and snatched his legs away from him.

The other two in the room, Token and Jimmy tore their gazes away from the game they played and looked at the noisy duo’s direction.

Craig let out a short chuckle before he stood up from the couch. “I think I’m going to go. The last time I left Tweek and Kenny alone for too long they ended up falling asleep on the balcony. When I got home, I had to drag them both back inside but it was already too late… Tweek caught a cold.” He sighed. “And he snored so fucking loud for two weeks, I ended up sleeping in the living room.” He said with agony as he shook his head.

Three pair of eyes glued on him while he spoke, and once he stopped, the room filled with loud laughter.

“Fuck you, guys!” Craig groaned but the corner of his lips slightly curled upwards and there wasn’t even a hint of anger in his eyes.

“Sorry, bro.” Clyde chuckled, nearly falling off from the couch. “It’s just so funny! I need to tell this to Bebe!”

“Don’t you dare!” Craig grabbed a pillow from the floor and hit his best friend with it. He tried his best to kill the other in the gentlest way it was possible. Eventually, Craig decided to spare the idiot brunette’s life and let him off this time.

***

Craig unlocked the flat’s door and stepped inside the home he shared with the love of his life. He dropped his shoes off and quietly shuffled inside the kitchen. Once he turned the lights on, he frowned as he looked around in the messy kitchen. Food was left out, dirty plates and glasses left on the counter top, and there were used napkins on the dinning table. Pieces of popcorn and one of Tweek’s jumpers were on floor too. “I’m gonna kill them one day.” He mumbled and with a sigh, he walked towards the living room, from where he heard the TV’s sound. It sounded like The Office, which really wasn’t a big surprise, that being Tweek and Kenny’s favorite show.

When he stepped inside, he found the sleeping blond men on the couch. They were in a half sitting- half lying position and Kenny’s head was resting on Tweek’s shoulder. Craig looked at them for a second before he took possession of the remote controller and turned off the TV. Then took out a fresh, clean blanket and pillow from their closet and walked to the couch. He gently placed them at the edge of the furniture. Then he patted Kenny’s arm and waited for the other to woke up.

“Hey.” He whispered once the grey eyes opened and glanced at him.

“Hey, Craig.” Kenny welcomed the black-haired man and carefully pushed himself up from Tweek. “How was at Token’s?”

“Good.” Craig nodded and signed the other to move a bit further. “How was your night?”

“Pretty good too.” Kenny beamed at the black-haired man as he shifted himself away from the sleeping man.

“Good.” Craig hummed and leaned forward, putting one of his hand behind Tweek’s back and the other under his legs. He lifted his lover up from the couch with such an ease that if Kenny didn’t no better, he would believe that Tweek didn’t weight anything at all. “Sorry dude, I’m stealing him from you.”

“Thieve.” Kenny pouted for a second before he noticed the bedding Craig brought for him. “Thanks, dude.” He smiled and reached over for them.

“Welcome.” Craig said quietly and began to walk out from the room. “Oh, and Kenny.” He stopped and glanced back at his friend. “You and Tweek so going to clean up the mess you made in the kitchen. First thing in the morning.” He eyed at the blond with a series look. “Well, after I make Tweek his coffee.”

“Sure thing, boss!” Kenny chuckled and pulled the blanket over himself. “Good night, Craig.”

“Night, Kenny”

***

Tweek let out a quiet moan as Craig put him on the bed. He opened his eyes and saw the black-haired man towering at him. He reached up to touch his love’s face. “Craig?”

“Hi, Honey.” Craig smiled and leaned closer. He gave a small kiss to the blond man, then nuzzled his nose to the other’s. “Good night?”

“Yeah.” Tweek breathed out with sleepy voice.

Craig felt warmth spreading through his chest. “I’ll be back in a second.” He said and stood up, walking into their bathroom.

Tweek hummed something before he fell back asleep. Then he woke up once more when he felt the mattress sink next to him, and the other man sneaked under the cover too.

Craig ghosted some kisses on Tweek’s shoulder and neck, before he embraced his arm around the blond’s waist and pulled him closer. “I love you.”

Tweek kept his eyes closed but smiled as he snuggled closer to him. Being in Craig’s arms was his favorite place. Craig was his home, his everything. “I love you too.”


End file.
